Drunken Confessions
by ruiiko
Summary: Neru has always really liked Haku, but has never had the courage to tell her. She kind of hoped that Haku would confess to her. But why would she? She was too drunk all the time to even know what love was.


**I really like this pairing. :3 And sudden inspiration! Huzah! So, yeah. Enjoy and review. c:**

* * *

It was another lazy afternoon for the grey haired woman. Most of her days were lazy anyways though. It was nothing new. Not that she minded. It was just another day of spending time to herself. Dell was out at work, per usual, leaving the house they shared up to her for the whole day, until he would come home late at night, having to deal with the complaints of being left alone, or cleaning up after the drunkard.

Her name was Haku. She was a quiet young woman, but she often found herself alone. And with the problems of being alone, alcohol came into effect. Haku was definitely an alcoholic, but she could handle herself to an extent. She wasn't the type to get angry when drunk, so there was nothing to really be worried about. The only bad thing about being an alcoholic was that it seemed to fuel her loneliness, and just made her feel more depressed. So usually Dell would come home, having to comfort Haku, until she felt comfortable enough to sleep at ease.

Despite all that, she really was a sweetheart. Haku didn't have many friends, but the ones she did have, she treasured dearly.

One of her best friends, besides Dell, was Neru. She was kind of like Haku, in a few ways. Neru often kept to herself, and didn't talk to many people. She was an introvert. Yet she was always on her phone, texting people. Haku was really the only one Neru felt comfortable being around, and vice versa. They were best friends, and depended on each other quite abit. But they liked it that way.

Neru usually came over everyday to keep Haku company, while Dell was away. Usually, they'd just watch movies, and talk. Sometimes, if Haku wasn't already too drunk by the time Neru got here, she'd cook a nice dinner for the two. So, Neru could be here any minute now.

While waiting, Haku was already getting her drink on, of course. Drinking was just her way of coping with everything, even it just made everything feel worse. Her vision would get blured, and that would be the time when she'd really come to face reality. But there were times, when alchohol did some funny things to Haku. She'd get really affection, and needy. She'd cling to you and cuddle you. It could be really cute.

_Knock knock._

That was Neru at the door. Without letting Haku answer, Neru allowed herself in. She knew where Haku and Dell kept their spare key, anyways. "I'm here!" Neru called out, and then walked in, taking her shoes off.

Haku was lounging on the sofa around the corner. At the sound of Neru's voice, Haku shot up in a hurry. "N-Neru-chaaan?" Her voice came out as a slur. Neru slapped her forehead, to see her friend with one hand on the wall, as she turned the corner, so she wouldn't fall over.

"Oh, Haku... you're drunk already?" Neru sighed, shaking her head. But she wasn't surprised. She couldn't be, anymore. It had become the normal. All she could do now, was try and nurse the older woman out of her drunkness.

"Whaaaa?" Haku whined, as she stopped infront of Neru. She just stood there for a moment, just staring Neru up and down, before taking her into a big bear hug, squishing her face against her breasts. "Neru-chaaaaan! I'm so glad you're here!" Haku cooed, cuddling the girl against her chest back and forth. Neru, however, was one big ball of sweaty embaressment.

"H-Haku-! C-C-Can't breathe!" Neru gasped, trying to pull out of her grasp, only to fail. Haku was much more stronger than she looked.

"Oh no, I'm sorry..." Haku gasped, letting the younger girl go to catch her breathe. She noticed how red her cheeks were, and tilted her head slightly. "Neruu... you look so cute right now!" She squeeled, grabbing her cheeks, to stretch them into a smile. The blonde only gasped, turning more red.

"Haku! Stop that!" She whined, pushing her off of her. This was rare, for Haku to be so affectionate. Usually when Neru showed up, Haku was too drunk to even get up off the couch. "Jees... let's go sit down, before you fall." The blonde sighed, grabbing the drunkards arm, leading her back to the couch carefully. But Haku shook her head, escaping from Neru's grasp.

"What are you talking about, Neru-chan? I feel fiiiine!" She giggled, twirling in her spot, but managed to stumble a bit, causing Neru to gasp, and catch her by the arm. Neru sighed deeply again, as she shook her head. Haku was going to be the cause of her death, she swore. Always worrying her, with how drunk she could be...

Once Neru leaded Haku back to the couch, she could rest a little more easily. "There, you're okay now..." She mumbled, keeping her hands on Haku's, even still. Just to be sure she would be okay.

"Neru, your hands are so warm, did you know that?" Haku giggled, clasping them around her fingers, pulling her closer. Neru gasped, as her cheeks became red again. Haku's eyes softened, as she brushed some hair out of Neru's face. "You're so pretty, Neru-chan... not like silly ol Haku..."

Neru shook her head, though an embaressed smile light up her face. "D-don't say that... you're pretty too!"

Haku ignored her, though, going on. "I bet Neru-chan gets allll the boys! Right?"

That's where Neru had to pause, and look away. That wasn't true at all, really. She hadn't had a boyfriend in years... her last relationship hadn't been too great, so she had to get out of there. She knew that Haku never liked her last boyfriend, either, so that helped to dump him. But she didn't really have her eyes out on any boys, right now... the only person that had her attention was Haku. She loved that woman, she really did. Everything about her. When she wasn't drunk, she was one of the kindest persons Neru had ever met. She always had great advice, and supported Neru in everything. Over the years of their friendship, Neru supposed this feeling just came out of nowhere, and it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

But that was okay. Because she knew that Haku needed Neru, like she needed Haku. She liked it that way. Just the two of them. She wished it could be like that, permately, but she couldn't do that to Haku. She couldn't even do that to herself! Confessing her love for her felt to scary. Truthfully, Neru kind of hoped that Haku would confess to her one day, but why would she? She and Dell probably had something going on. And she was always too drunk to even realise her own feelings. How could she realise what love was? Well, she did love sake and alcohol, so there was that, but...

"U-Um... just wait here!" Neru shot up away from Haku's touch, trying to find an excuse to get out of the awkward position that just made Neru want to tell Haku all the more. "I..." Neru started, but not being able to finish off her sentence, realising how red her face was turning once again, she dashed to the kitchen in a hurry.

"Noo... Come baaaack!" Neru could hear Haku calling from the living room, but she shook her head, trying to get control of herself.

In the mean time, Neru searched through Haku's cupboards, to look for something to eat. For Haku, of course. Some bread and orange juice would be the perfect cure right now, to snap Haku out of it. Neru didn't know how to deal with any of this affection anymore, she needed an excuse to get rid of it so they could go back to being serious for a moment.

Minutes later, Neru returned with a slice of fresh bread and a cup of orange juice. "Drink and eat up." Neru simply said, looking away in embarrassment, as she handed the meal to Haku.

"Aww... you went through all this trouble just for silly lil' ol' me?" Haku smiled, as she took a bite of the bread, and sipped some of her juice. Neru silently nodded, as she stood and watched her friend.

Haku patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit here." She offered.

"No... I'll just stand here, it's okay." Neru chuckled slightly. She didn't know what she would do if Haku would start being affectionate again. It just made her want to come out and tell Haku her true feelings, but she just couldn't.

"But... Neru-chaan... I have to tell you something!" Haku begged, pouting.

Neru's mouth formed a straight line. Knowing she wouldn't be able to win this either way, she sighed, giving up, and taking a seat next to Haku. Haku then scooted closer to Neru, and placed a hand on Neru's shoulder. Neru tensed up, feeling her cheeks turn bright red. She looked into Haku's eyes, noticing how close she was coming to her face. '_But you're drunk...' _Neru thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt horrible, knowing that she actually wanted this, despite Haku being drunk. But she felt nothing... until –plop! Neru opened her eyes, to see Haku resting her head against Neru's shoulder.

"Fooled ya." Haku smirked, before looking back up at the confused and blushing Neru. She was speechless. What just happend?!

"Neru-chan, you're always so flustered and nervous these days... is there something you wanna tell me?" Haku asked curiously.

Neru could only stare at Haku with wide eyes for a moment. "W-wait... what was that?!" She gasped.

Haku giggled, looking down for a moment. "Okay, well... here's the thing..." Her words trailed off, before she looked up again. "I... know you like me Neru-chaaan. And that's okaaay, because I like you toooo!" She cooed, nuzzling up against her shoulder once again. But Neru only tensed up again, shaking her off.

"Don't play around like that! You don't like me... you're just saying that because you're drunk!" Neru frowned. Haku shook her head.

"Nooo, nooo, I really do love you Neru!" Her words were slurred. "If I was too drunk... would I do thiiis?" Haku asked, before leaning in to gently place a kiss against Neru's lips. Her eyes were wide, and she didn't know how to react. She felt horrible. Haku was just drunk. She didn't know what she was doing. Yet, she found herself kissing Haku back. Haku wrapped her arms against Neru's tiny waist, pulling her closer, and Neru's arms wrapped around Haku's neck.

After a moment, the two pulled away. Neru was looking into happy eyes, a sincere smile on Haku's face. "Told you I wasn't drunk." Haku said, her words no longer slurred. That only caused Neru to blush even more. She was never drunk this whole time? So Haku actually did like Neru? She had only lead Neru on to believe she was drunk? Neru couldn't believe this! "B-Baka!" She cried.

Deep down inside, though, Neru was happy. She was happy that Haku felt the same way she did.


End file.
